A storage device may include one or more memory components that store data. For example, a solid-state drive (SSD) may include memory devices such as non-volatile memory devices. The storage device may further include a storage device controller that may manage each of the memory devices and allocate data to be stored at the memory devices. A host system may utilize the storage device, and write data to and/or request data from the storage device. The storage device controller may be used to retrieve data from the corresponding memory devices and return the retrieved data to the host system.